1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing/drying machine, and more particularly, to mounting a washing/drying machine on a pedestal or other washing/drying machine by using a supporter.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a washing/drying machine is an apparatus to remove stain (dirt) from clothes, bedclothes, and the like. Such the washing/drying machine may include a washing machine for washing laundry, a drying machine for drying the laundry, a washing/drying machine for performing both the washing and drying operations, and the like. In addition, a refresher has been introduced to remove wrinkles of the laundry or to supply fragrance.
With a recent trend of the washing/drying machine equipped with a pedestal for storing items therein or a supporter, the washing/drying machine, such as the washing machine, the drying machine, the washing/drying machine, etc., is configured to be fixed to an upper surface of the pedestal.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view showing a conventional washing/drying machine having a pedestal. Referring to FIG. 1, the pedestal 20 may include a housing 21 having a certain space therein, and a drawer 22 detachably inserted into the housing 21 for receiving a variety of items therein.
Here, a main body 10 of a washing/drying machine 1 and the pedestal 20 are coupled to each other by a separate coupling member 23 (e.g., a bracket, etc.). An upper end 23a of the coupling member 23 is fixed onto one side surface of the washing/drying machine main body 10 by a double-sided tape 24, and a lower end 23b of the coupling member 23 is fixed onto one side surface of the housing 21 of the pedestal 20 by screws 25.
Here, a pair of coupling members 23 is installed at each side surface of the main body 10 of the washing/drying machine 1 and the housing 21 of the pedestal 20. That is, the upper end 23a of the coupling member 23 is attached to the double-sided tape 24, and both sides of the lower end 23b thereof are coupled by the screws 25, thereby being installed between the side surface of a lower end of the main body 10 forming an outer aspect of the washing/drying machine 1 and the side surface of the housing 21 of the pedestal 20.
However, such conventional pedestal 20 cannot be commonly used in the washing machine, the drying machine or the like, and the separate coupling member 23 should be used for coupling the washing/drying machine 1 and the pedestal 20, thereby having a complicated coupling process, reducing productivity, and increasing a manufacturing cost.
In addition, when the washing/drying machine 1 is to be moved or when the coupling member 23 is to be removed so as to install other washing/drying machine to the pedestal, a spot due to the double-sided tape would remain on the surface of either the washing/drying machine 1 or the pedestal 20, or screw holes are generated, thereby deteriorating the external appearance of the product.
In addition, in the process of removing the screws 25 in order to remove the coupling member 23, the surface of the washing/drying machine 1 or the pedestal 20 may be damaged (e.g., dented) or the coupling member 23 may be curved.